Defeating the Shadow within
by ringmarciel
Summary: An old evil has been rediscovered, turning a being of light to darkness. Much is happening that has no happened in an age. [Editing]
1. A new darkness

A/N: This story takes place after Rotk, about 5 years Frodo leaves for the Valinor. This is my first fanfiction so it might not be that good. Also I take to heart the idea that Aragorn was raised as a son of Elrond and considers Elrond his father and Elladan and Elrohir his brothers. Also I think that just because Arwen choose to be mortal it does not mean she feels the same longings for the ocean as other elves do.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Lord of the Rings please don't sue me  
  
"stuff" – talking  
  
:stuff: - thoughts  
  
**Chapter One: The Longing**

A beautiful maiden sat beneath a tree reading, she seemed so young, yet her eyes reflected the wisdom of an age. She was none other then the beloved queen of men and elves Arwen Undomiel. Arwen had left the white city for it was some what listless and the dead stone of the white city did not let her reach out to nature. She had not left till her husband had noticed her skulking on the walls of the glorious city looking in the direction of Valinor.  
  
----Flash back----  
  
"Arwen meleth nin, what is wrong?" Aragorn asked touching Arwen's shoulder.  
  
Arwen jumped surprised that she had not heard her husband sneak up on her. Her husband, having grown up with the elves, had learned to walk almost silently as an elf, but she had always known when he approached.  
  
"I am fine Estel," Arwen said brushing away the comment.  
"Come Arwen when I touched your shoulder you jumped, you did not even seem too have noticed my approach, and you gaze to the west, to the Valinor. You should not stay here for I am a mere mortal you should go to the Valinor, with your own kind. I feel that you are drifting away from me slowly, slowly becoming colder. I wish that you could find happiness here with me, I wish that you did not choose to live a mortal life because of me." Aragorn shifted his gaze to the ground in a self condemning way.  
  
"Oh Estel, it is not your fault I choose to stay here of my own will, and the choice is no longer, for I have decided already and I am no longer immortal. To your other question nothing is wrong, I have just been... preoccupied of late, the shores of the Valinor are calling to me, I do not know how to deal with it, never before has this happened to me." Arwen answered quietly.  
  
"Oh meleth nin, I did not that you staying here would cause you such pain, I am so sorry Arwen." Aragorn said, on the verge of breaking down.  
  
"Estel, it is ok, I do not blame you for anything, I just need some time alone," Arwen said as she tilted her husbands to look into his eyes, seeing much grieve and anguish "It is ok Estel, do not make me call your brothers to come and teach you that it is not your fault."  
  
"Oh Arwen I wish I could help stop your pain, I think that...," he stumbled over his words, "I think that you should leave the white city, it would give you peace, for I know how elves do not like to be enclosed by stone walls, if you go it will put my heart at ease."  
  
"Estel, I will go, in the morning." Arwen said.  
  
The next morning Arwen Undomiel rode out of the gates of Minas Tirith.  
  
-----End Flashback-----  
  
Arwen leaned back against the tree, finding comfort in the trees whisperings, yet something was not right, the tree it was nervous something was approaching. She looked up to see an orc looming, it was too late to stop it and the club came down and the Evenstar was released into a peaceful darkness.

* * *

Aragorn paced his study, he had just been informed to come down to the kitchens, where there was a messenger, an elvish messenger, waiting to tell him something important. He had been at meeting with his advisors, before a servant had so rudely interrupted him, telling him that an elf from Lothlorien had arrived with urgent news. _This new better be urgent I do not want to have to explain to those advisors that I had to leave an important meeting because of some elf.  
_  
When Aragorn arrived at the kitchen he found it bustling with people who probably should not have even been here, but they were just trying to get a glimpse of an elf other than their Queen or their king's dear friend Legolas. Legolas had not visited in a while and when he did visit he did not make it very public. Aragorn shook his head to rid himself of those useless thoughts. Aragorn walked over to the table where the elf sat eating a light broth. The elf looked up despairingly at the king and said "King Elessar I bring news from Lothlorien, I did not stop riding till I got here. I bring news of Arwen."  
  
Aragorn's heart clenched at the name of his wife, but he urged the elf on. 

"Arwen Undomiel has gone missing," Aragorn was very surprised but he was not as surprised as he was worried. For a split second Aragorn let his tight grip on his emotions go, and the elf saw despair cross the mans eyes then guilt but it was only a split second before Aragorn had his grip again so the elf continued "She has been missing now for five days, and a small search party of elves has been search for her since than. The only thing we know is that the last place where Arwen was known to be is the same place where we found orc tracks."  
  
"That is all than master elf?" questioned Aragorn.  
  
"Yes milord and I ask if you will come to Lothlorien to help search for Arwen?" asked the elf.  
  
"I will," Aragorn said fervently.  
  
As Aragorn left the room he took on an imposing air, and the servants and messengers that ran through the hallways shied away from him. They scurried past him as fast as they could, but Aragorn was far to preoccupied to notice. After the initiate worry Aragorn was now furious at the elves of Lothlorien, _How could they let Arwen go missing and most probably carried off by orcs! HOW!? _But he knew his anger was misplaced that it was not the elves fault, if it was anyone's fault it was his, he was the one who had urged Arwen to leave, he was the one who had forced Arwen to stay in Minas Tirith even though he knew elves hated stone but most of all he had forced Arwen to give up her family, her immortality for him. If anything ever happened to her he could never forgive himself, he didn't think he could keep living if Arwen died, but he forced that thought away, it was useless to dwell on what might happen.  
  
As soon as he entered his room Aragorn collapsed on his bed sobbing in despair and self hatred. Slowly he gathered his emotions and wrote a note to Legolas, he was sure he would need his dear friends help on this journey if Arwen indeed had been captured by orcs.  
  
_To my dear friend Legolas  
  
I have just gotten word that Arwen has gone missing I know I will need your help to find her, please come quickly, I beg you.  
  
Thank you  
Strider  
_  
Quickly he called Elanga his faithful messenger to his room "Quickly Elanga take this message to Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
"Not to be rude milord, but from what I have heard the elves of Mirkwood aren't to friendly with humans, and how am I supposed to find Legolas he is the Crown Prince of Mirkwood after all," Elanga, suddenly realized that he had questioned his king, "I am sorry milord I did not mean to question you I meant no disrespect."  
  
"It is ok Elanga, I know your just nervous about having to deliver a message to the elves," Aragorn paused as Elanga bowed, "and if you have any trouble with the elves tell them that you have been sent by Estel, ok?"  
  
Elanga looked at him puzzled, then nodded his head ran out the door. As soon as the door closed he laid down on his bed and thought about what he was going to do.

* * *

Two elves stood facing a target that leaned against a tree four hundred yards away. One of the elves had long blonde hair tied back in warrior braids; he had piercing azure eyes that seemed to reflect the sky, his body was lithe yet strongly muscled as a well trained warrior would be. The other elf had brilliant emerald eyes that seemed softer than the others; his hair was blonde just like the other elf's hair and he was just as fit as the other elf. They looked almost identical except the one with blue eyes looked as though he had seen many a battle.  
  
"It looks like I have won again gwador nin, it seems Elryn that you are getting worse," the elf with the azure eyes said.  
  
"That was no fair Legolas my brother, I have not had as much practice as you have had in your many battles and all," complained Elryn.  
  
"Brother you are just not as good-" Legolas could not finish his sentence because a horse just rode up to him with a weary looking rider on its back. The rider jumped down and Legolas immediately realized who it was, Elanga. He had known Elange since he and Aragorn had rescued the boy from the haradrim. When they had found him he did not remember anything not even his name so they had decided to name him star steal, his name suited him well. Legolas checked the boy over he looked like a fit healthy youth, Legolas smiled "What is it that brings you here Elanga?"  
  
"Prince Legolas I bear a message to you from Estel, he said it was urgent," Elanga said as he handed the message over to Legolas.  
  
Legolas quickly read the note, and his eyes widened in surprise :Arwen has gone missing, how can this be? More importantly how is Aragorn taking it, by he is probably wallowing in self-hatred, Legolas sighed as he thought about the not he had gotten, _I had better go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, if he's in one of those its all my fault moods he'll blame anything and everything on himself, Aragorn had even begged him to come to Minis Tirith, and Aragorn never begged._  
  
"Elryn I'm sorry but I must go now." Legolas said before breaking off into towards the stables.  
  
"Come Elanga, I can see that your tired after your long journey, come have a rest," offered Elryn.

* * *

Legolas rode his great steed Aglir through Mirkwood, trees blurred together as he rode, he kept thinking about the note, he dearly hoped that they would find Arwen alive, Legolas did not think Aragorn could live if Arwen died, and with that thought he urged his horse on faster.  
  
An arrow that had come without warning ruffled Legolas' hair. The arrow startled Legolas out of his reverie; he was startled that he had not noticed anyone approaching. Behind him a group of orcs jumped out of bushes lining the path. The orcs were surprisingly organized; they were set up in three lines with ten orcs in each line the ones in the back had bows. Legolas stopped his horse, he sensed something darker about these orcs something crueler, something malicious. A man stepped out from behind one of the archers and the orcs parted for him as they bowed down. The man had pale skin, his hair was black as a starless night and reflected no light. He was clad in black with a gray tunic and gray boots. The man wore a dark cloak that shimmered black, purple and a deep blue. Legolas felt a wrongness coming from the man.  
  
"Suliad Legolas Greenleaf, let me introduce myself I am Ralan," the man said.  
  
A confused look crossed over Legolas face _How can this human know elvish, not since the days of Elendil have humans readily learned elvish_, Legolas thought to himself.  
  
"Do not look so surprised Greenleaf, I know a great many more things than you could ever imagine, for example I know that you are riding to visit your friend King Elessar," Ralan continued.  
  
"Why human," Legolas spat the last word, "would I take a message from you to Elessar? I am not some messenger boy to some young human who thinks he is a lord."  
  
"I think it would be in your best interest, or should I say Arwen's best interest," three orcs carried an elvish maiden to Ralan, who took a knife and brought it to Arwens throat, "You will either take this message to Elessar or I will kill his wife."  
  
"Ok I will take the message only for Elessar's and Arwen's sake." Legolas replied with the slightest look of horror on his face.  
  
The man smiled at Legoals' reply and pushed Arwen away, but not before leaving a red gash across Arwen's pale neck. As the knife crossed her neck a pained look crossed her face which was quickly replaced with a defiant one. Legolas stepped forward as if to free the elvish maiden, but the man held up his hand and something seemed to choke he gasped for air.  
  
"Do not be so hasty elf you would not want me to be forced to injure her further," Ralan saw Legolas struggle for breath, "Do not worry elf I could not kill you just yet, I still need you to deliver my message."  
  
Black invaded the edges of the elf's vision, he looked up on last time and saw Arwen looking at him with worry lacing the beautiful features of her face then darkness took him and he knew no more.  
  
To be Continued.... 


	2. Broken

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2: Broken  
  
The air was thick, dense, and still, as if waiting for something to happen. The trees seemed tense as if waiting for something to happen, nature was still. Yet to a mortal all seemed peaceful till a pain filled scream broke the thick silence of evening. Arwen Undomiel could no longer take the pain, she had been beaten and tossed aside like an old rag doll. She had fought hard against her captors, but she could not fight her weariness, there were many more of them and only one of her. Ralan their leader had told his minions the orcs to put a necklace on her and if she resisted beat her.  
  
The necklace was no ordinary necklace, it was a necklace of darkness. It was as if darkness radiated from it, the necklace almost seemed to suck in the light around it. Arwen being of the eldar sensed this and it frightened her, never before had she seen an item that seemed this dark except for the One Ring itself; but that had been destroyed during the war of the ring. As soon as the necklace was placed on her the pale skin it seemed to burn her. Arwens whole body seemed to burn with pure agony, which slowly seemed to increase. A black haze passed over her vision. All Arwen could think of was that she was going to die and leave behind her beloved husband. Just when that thought went through her mind, Ralan walked over to her and the pain stopped and the haze was gone.  
  
"I see, my little trinket, has been doing its job," the man paused for a second as if thinking, "You should be proud to wear such a beautiful piece of jewelry. It was forged long ago in the first age; it was forged by a dark elf. I must admit I never before thought that an elf could create something so dark."  
  
Arwen cringed at the thought of a dark elf, and at that moment she so badly wanted to strike out at the man that had forced such a dark object upon her. Suddenly the sky clouded over and a thunder bolt streaked out of the sky and hit the ground of the clearing only a few feet away from where the man was standing and as quick as the storm had come it was gone. Arwen gasped.  
  
"Ahh... I see my trinket has done its job," he emphasized has.  
  
Arwen started at him blankly. "You see this necklace that you have on amplifies ones natural abilities," he paused and Arwen looked up at him curiously. "as well as ones natural darkness, and as you know everyone has at least a little darkness for who has not been tempted by riches or glory. This necklace will slowly turn you to darkness like it has down to others. You shall become powerful too for your natural abilities as an elf are already strong. You will be able to control the trees around you, bend their wills to your, make flowers bloom in spring and many other things and there will be nothing to fight against your awesome power, Nothing will stand in your way!"  
  
Arwen spat at him "I will not use these 'natural abilities' as you call them, and never would I dream of forcing the will of what the Valar created to my own. I would as soon kill my husband as control and contort what has been free since the beginning of time. And I will fight the darkness of this necklace to my last breath!"  
  
Ralan smirked, "You will see darling, darkness will take over your life there is no use fighting it, just embrace it will make it much faster ad less painful for the both of us. I wish I could help you but I must take my leave now, I will leave you unbound is this forest unable to leave, until your husband finds you."  
  
Arwen's bonds were cut but she only stood there as Ralan mounted his horse and rode deeper into the old forest.

* * *

Hours later Legolas awoke to find him self lying on the forest floor. For a moment he was confused, till his memory hit him. Legolas was surprised that the orcs had not taken him with them, but then again, they were not normal orcs. Legolas looked down at his hand and saw that he was holding a note. He quickly figured that this was the note that he was to deliver to Aragorn. Strangely enough his horse Aglir was still in the clearing. Legolas quickly mounted his horse and in a cloud of dust rode off.  
  
Only three days later Legolas was at the gates of Minas Tirith. Legolas was still awed by its beauty every time he looked at the great walls; it was quite beautiful for a human city. At the seventh gate Legolas got off his horse and put Aglir in the stables, no one questioned him for everyone knew that he was a good friend of the king.  
  
"Esta eithel mellon nin," he whispered to his horse. The horse neighed happily in response. Once inside Legolas rushed off to his friend's chambers, no one stopped because most thought that he might be the only one to be able to the king out of his depression.  
  
Arwen had now been missing for over a week and the king had not left his chambers, everyone was worried for him. Aragorn had barely slept or eaten since the Lothlorien elf had brought the message that Arwen was missing. He was too wrapped up in his worry to notice that someone had entered his room. Legolas tapped his friend on the shoulder "Estel are you growing soft lazing around in this palace all day?"  
  
Aragorn looked up to his friend with tired silver orbs and gave Legolas a weak smile, "Maybe I am Legolas, but it is good to see you again mellon nin."  
  
Legolas could tell that his friend had not slept or eaten in the last few days, but he did not get a really good look at his friend for Aragorn had hung his head and his hair veiled his face.  
  
"Aragorn I have brought you a letter from Arwen's captors," Legolas stated quickly and handed over the letter.  
  
Elessar,  
  
I have your wife, do not worry I shall not harm her in fact I am letting her go with a little gift, a necklace actually. I hope you find her before any of the wild things do, but I do not think they would pose a threat to her and her new found powers. Well don't let that worry you, I think it would be best that you go find her. Oh you might like to know that I have left her at Parth Galen.  
  
-Ralan  
  
The look of grieve left Aragorn's eyes and was replaced of one of raw hatred, he passed the letter to Legolas. "We must leave at once Legolas, this... this... man who has taken my wife, he must be punished...." Aragorn trailed off.  
  
"Aragorn the man who took Arwen was no ordinary man he spoke elvish and I sensed a great evil around him, and you my dear friend are not going to fight anyone or anything when you look like you have not slept in a week, you must rest before we leave," Legolas pointed out.  
  
Aragorn seeing no way out of this argument conceded "I see..." with that Aragorn lay down albeit some what reluctantly, and slowly fell into deep sleep.  
  
Legolas was finally able to get a good look at Aragorn once he had fallen asleep.  
  
_He looks as though he has done nothing except sit and done nothing but lay around grieving for someone who is not yet gone, I am quite surprised he has not left yet to go save her. Maybe he was just waiting for me to come, maybe...  
_  
Legolas pulled out of thoughts when someone tapped on his shoulder, he turned around to find Aragorn dressed in his ranger garb. Legolas gave him a questioning look.  
  
"I just woke up a few minutes ago, and got changed; I did not disturb you for you looked deep in thought." Aragorn answered the unasked question.  
  
"I did not realize what time it was, I guess I was just worried for Arwen,"  
_and you _Legolas added mentally, "I guess we should be leaving now than."  
  
"Yes, I packed my bags earlier, before you came. I packed a few herbs and bandages, but I pray that we shall not need them." Aragorn said as he pointed to a few saddle bags in the corner.  
  
A few minutes later in the stables, Aragorn had saddled his faithful horse Roheryn and Legolas had already mounted his horse Aglir. It was early in the morn yet the city gates were open and they quickly rode out of the city unaware of the danger that awaited them.  
  
To Be Continued


	3. Hatred

Chapter 3: Hatred  
  
Darkness crept through the gray withered leaves. A gray dreary mist floated lightly over the lake and in the trees. Everything seemed dead.  
  
Ralan walked through those trees as if nothing was wrong, but to most people, unused to dreariness, the entire forest seemed dead. He knew he could be alone here, not even the orcs would come here. He needed to get away to think on some troubling matters.  
  
----flashback-----  
  
His hunting party rode through the forest. Food had been scarce for most of the year, so they had started hunting in the deeper parts of the forest. They knew how dangerous it was to go this deep into the forest, but the need for food outweighed the risks.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, a small group of wargs and orcs was following them herding them into the deep darkness of the woods. The orcs never thought about the fact that they were also getting closer to elven territory. Then without warning they attacked.  
  
The people tried to fight them, but there were just too many. They were good fighters, but soon they were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of enemies. When all hope seemed lost, a small party of Rivendell elves stumbled into the fight. When all the orcs were dead, few of the hunting party remained and those that were left were gravely wounded. For a few moments the elves whispered in a strange elegant language when they suddenly turned around and walked over to the small group of wounded humans.  
  
"Welcome humans to Rivendell, though I wish it was under better circumstances that we greeted to you. We extend to you Rivendell's hospitality." the elf said as he helped the injured humans and started leading them to the House of Elrond.  
  
Ralan still engrossed by the elves when they stopped talking his battered body collapsed out of the pain of his wounds and its sheer exhaustion.  
  
When Ralan awoke he realized that he was in a soft, luxuriant bed. He was startled to see a most beautiful elvish maiden hovering over him with a worried expression.  
  
"I am glad to see that you are finally awake master human, are you feeling better for you had quite a nasty gash in your side from an orc scimitar, for a while I was not sure you would live," the elvish maiden gave him a kindly smile, "but my father Lord Elrond worked hard against the orc's darkness that effected you so badly and you pulled through, it seems now that you will fully recover."  
  
Ralan gingerly probed his side and found that it had been bandaged, he tried to talk but all that came out was a raspy whisper, the elvish maiden handed him a glass of water. He greedily drank the water than wiped his mouth.  
  
"Where am I, all I remember is fighting the orcs than everything after that is hazy. Thank you....what is your name, for I would like to know the name of such a maiden as beautiful as yourself," he questioned.  
  
"My name is Arwen Undomiel, but you really shouldn't be thanking me, you should thank my father he is a master healer and without him you would have surely died." Arwen kindly replied.  
  
"My name is Ralan; I think I would like to get out of this bed, for..." Ralan stated.  
  
"You have been in bed for five days now," Ralan tried to sit up, but Arwen gently pushed him back down, "but you are still as weak and unfit to go anywhere."  
  
Ralan looked shocked at the news that he had been abed for five days, but his eyelids started to droop, and his injured body demanded rest and slowly he drifted into the oblivion of dreamless sleep.

* * *

It had been four months now since that fateful day when the orcs had attacked his hunting party, and Ralan was still basking in the beauty of Rivendell, but he could not bring himself to leave. He had fallen deeply in love with Arwen, and he had decided that on this night he would announce his love for her.  
  
"Arwen, I didn't want to have a walk with you today to show you something, I had what you might call a hidden agenda, what I really wanted to tell you today was that..." the human paused.  
  
Arwen smiled kindly at him "Please continue, Ralan."  
  
"That I love you and I want to be with you for ever."  
  
Arwen was taken aback by this, she had not thought that the man had loved her; she had consciously tried to emotionally distance herself from this man. "As much as I hate to hurt you my heart has already been given to another, Aragorn son of Arathorn, he is destined for great things," her eyes grew distant at her beloved's name, "I am sorry I do not know what else to say."  
  
The effect of Arwen's words showed instantly on his face, he looked heart broken. His first true love rejected him; he looked up tears welling in his eyes.  
  
"Ralan, I am truly sorry, I should have told you about him earlier so, but alas I fear it is my fault that your heart breaks. I am sorry to have you thought that I loved you as a lover."  
  
Ralan took a shaky breath "It is ok Arwen I should have known that one as beautiful as yourself would have someone to share your life with. Truly it is not your fault but mine I should have known. I know that you should love an elf not a lowly imperfect mortal."  
  
"Ralan the one I love is not an elf but a human, and I gave my heart to him many years ago, before you were born. I ask you forgive me for not telling you of my love, for I did not think that it would matter. I truly hope you forgive me." Arwen whispered gently.  
  
"Arwen you are forgiven yet there is nothing to forgive it was who brought heartbreak upon myself. I only forgive because I know it would put your heart at ease. I shall Rivendell tomorrow for I think my town shall be greatly missing what is left of our hunting party, I will miss you deeply." Ralan's voice was full of sorrow.  
  
Arwen reached out and touched his cheek "I will miss you deeply also, please come back someday, to visit me."  
  
The next day Ralan lead the hunting party out of Rivendell, he never looked back and never came back to Rivendell again. Dark thoughts formed in his mind about his revenge on this Aragorn son of Arathorn.  
  
-----End Flashback-----  
  
Ralan sat in silence on the musty old log thinking about Arwen.  
  
_She did not even realize who I was, am I so easily forgotten. I must do something about this Aragorn, once he is out of the picture I will be able to convince Arwen that I am really her one true love_

* * *

"Aragorn, I sense something evil lurking about, be alert," Legolas informed his friend. Aragorn only nodded.  
  
They had left Minas Tirith three days ago now, it had been a pretty uneventful journey and Legolas knew that their luck would not last long for many creatures wanted the king of men dead. They were leading their horses through the plains, for there horse needed a rest and it was better to just lead them then to completely stop, wasting precious time. Just as Legolas thought of what could be lurking nearby a small group of orcs and what must have been men of Harad jumped out from the grasses around them. Aragorn and Legolas were taken completely off guard, but they quickly recovered.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas quickly cut through the first wave of men and orcs, but it seemed that the second wave of men and orcs had archers. Aragorn had just finished off an orc that was on the large side when he realized than that all the archers had the arrows at Legolas, surprising that he had not been hit yet. Aragorn quickly realized he would not have enough time to warn Legolas. With an almost inhuman speed Aragorn bounded over to Legolas and knocked him to the ground, but he himself was too late to avoid all of the arrows, one struck him in the right shoulder. Aragorn's body jerked at the impact of the arrow, and he fell to the ground pushing the arrow all the way through his back, white hot agony lanced through his body but he did the best to ignore it. Legolas watched in horror as the arrow that was meant for him hit Aragorn, but Legolas got back up quickly and started fighting the orcs with renewed fervor. Aragorn gasped in pain and yet slowly got up to his feet shakily and started fighting. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and for the moment Aragorn was able to push away the pain.  
  
Soon all the orcs and men were dead or dying and Legolas and Aragorn were the only beings left standing, but that did not last Aragorn soon collapsed in a heap. The adrenaline that had been keeping him going had left him and he was tired and pained. Legolas ran to his side, "Why Aragorn did you take that arrow for me it would not have injured me badly and I heal faster than you."  
  
"You know Legolas that I could not let such a dear friend as you get hurt if I could help it," Aragorn gave a weak smile and continued, "I guess it would be best if we got this arrow out of me now."  
  
Legolas only nodded and put his hand on the arrow, Aragorn winced at the pressure put on the arrow. "On the count of five pull the arrow out Legolas," Aragorn ground out through gritted teeth.  
  
"One, Two, Five" Legolas pulled the arrow out quickly.  
  
"No...fair...Legolas" Aragorn said between deep breaths.  
  
"No it is fair, for I remember a time when you did that to me," Legolas grinned in spite of the situation. Aragorn gave him a weak grin in return.  
  
"I think we shall have to stay here the night since you are not fit to ride anywhere, we might have to move away from these orc corpses, they do stink," inquired Legolas.  
  
"I guess so," Aragorn agreed.  
  
Legolas helped Aragorn hobble away from the battle field and laid him down near a tree that was sticking out of the plains like a sore thumb. Legolas gave a high pitched whistle and two horses came running towards him, their horses may have run away during battle but they were faithful, loyal horses and did not stray to far from their master's call.  
  
"Aragorn we have to bandage that wound," Legolas said, Aragorn nodded he was too exhausted for much else. Legolas rummaged through his pack and brought out a few dried athelas leaves, a strange salve and bandages. He worked quickly putting the salve on the wound than placing a few athelas leaves on the wound and bandaging it up. After years of patrolling the Mirkwood boarder he had become quite an adept at healing arrow wounds and such. When he was finished Aragorn was sleeping peacefully. Legolas would just have to wait till tomorrow to discuss why the orcs were in the plains not to far from Minas Tirith.

* * *

Arwen had not known what she had done but she had somehow called the animals to her aid, they brought her food. It was odd how since she had been give the necklace the forest seemed more alive, yet the forest also seemed scared of her, for it felt the darkness growing in her. She still did not know where she was so she just wondered the forest waiting for someone to find her. Once she had found the edge of the forest yet when she tried to leave it as if she was leaving something behind, missing something, it looked as if Ralan had not been lying when he said she would not be able to leave without Aragorn. So she stayed and waited for her husband to come.  
  
It was one night that she found herself wondering through the woods that she thought about the man that had captured her, she hadn't realized it at the time but the man seemed familiar. Than it hit her suddenly that he was the man that had come to Rivendell with that hunting party that had been injured so many years ago. What had happened to such an innocent man loving man to make him so bitter? Was it that she had denied his love and he was jealous or was it something else?  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N: If you're wondering why Arwen would give out Aragorn's name so easily before the War of the Ring that is because she trusted Ralan and did not think he would betray her trust. If you're wondering why she didn't recognize him right away that's because, she had had many people proclaim love to her before and he had only been in her life for a few months and because it just fitted the plot....it had to fit in somewhere 


	4. Found in the Darkness

A/N: In this chapter Arwen is finally found, the plot should speed up from here =D. And sorry it took so long to update my friend who edits my work wasn't able to edit for a while.  
  
Chapter 4: Found in the Darkness  
  
For four days now Aragorn and Legolas had been riding to Parth Galen , barely stopping for food or rest, even though Aragorn was injured. They were finally at Parth Galen, it brought back so many memories that they would rather have forgotten.  
  
"Hurry Aragorn I sense something moving towards us," Legolas whispered to the shadowy figure beside him. Aragorn only nodded the wounds he received from the orcs still pained him.  
  
Suddenly a shadow dropped out of the tree in front of them. Aragorn was the first one to realize that it was actually Arwen, and run up to her.  
  
"Arwen, is it really you? Oh Arwen I am so glad to see you again," he stepped forward to embrace her, but she recoiled.  
  
"Arwen, why won't you let me embrace you?" the rejection on Aragorn's face was evident.  
  
"Do not touch me, I do not know what Ralan did to me...I trust that you have heard of him?" Arwen replied gently.  
  
"Yes we have," Legolas said when Aragorn said nothing.  
  
After a minute Aragorn asked, "What did he do to you beloved?"  
  
Arwen recounted her tale from when she was captured to when Aragorn and Legolas found her, by the end of her tale Aragorn was looking at the ground guiltily, his shoulders slumped ever so slightly. Arwen had expected to see Aragorn's eyes afire with rage and him running off doing something rash, but he looked as if he had failed her.  
  
:: Oh how could I let a creature of light, an elf and my wife be slowly turned to darkness by my foolishness. If we can not help her, she will be lost to us for ever:: Aragorn thought to himself.  
  
Arwen seemed to know what her husband was thinking, "Aragorn do not despair, I will fight the darkness in this necklace with all my strength, I have been able to hold it back for now, but I know we will beat this darkness."  
  
Aragorn seemed a little happier at the statement, than asked, "Arwen have you not tried to take off the necklace?"  
"I have, but every time I touch the necklace it burns my fingers with darkness," she replied quietly.  
  
"Then let me take it off for, I am a mortal the darkness should not harm me as much," Aragorn said as he stepped forward, but suddenly the vines that they had been standing on since he had been talking to Arwen, latched on to his ankles and kept him from moving.  
  
Aragorn gasped, "Ar-Arwen is this what you were talking about when you said the necklace amplified your natural elvish abilities."  
  
"Yes they are, though I am a loath to admit it," Arwen closed her eyes, "I do not like being able to control nature, nature is supposed to be free, not controlled by flesh and blood."  
  
"Oh, Arwen how could I let this happen to you, how could I let darkness taint you in such away," Aragorn told her with anguish filled eyes.  
  
"As I said before Aragorn it is not your fault do not despair for something that is not yet lost, we still have time before I am no longer able to fight the darkness," Arwen told her husband once again.  
  
"Yes, Aragorn please do not despair, I have always been your friend and I know that you are not one to give up," Legolas finally said, he had been quiet through Aragorn and Arwen's conversation.  
  
"I feel some evil lurking in this forest," Arwen said, glancing nervously at the forest around them "We should leave."  
  
Aragorn whistled for their horses, "Come Arwen ride with me please, I will not leave you behind!"  
  
Legolas and Aragorn quickly mounted their horses "I will not endanger Legolas or you, meleth nin."  
  
Without warning Aragorn brought his horse over to Arwen, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his horse in front of him and urged his horse into a gallop through the ancient trees.  
  
"Estel you must not tou..." Arwen was cut off as he planted a kiss on her lips, albeit somewhat awkwardly.  
  
"Shhhh meleth nin I would do anything for you, if darkness takes you, than it shall take me too," he whispered softly. He felt Arwen relax as she leaned back, eliciting a soft groan from Aragorn, that did not escape Arwen's notice.  
  
"Estel meleth nin, are you hurt?" inquired Arwen.  
  
"It is nothing Arwen, it is only a mere arrow wound, it hurts only because I of my carelessness. Do not worry it is already on the mend," he said catching the worried look in Arwen's eyes.  
  
For a moment Arwen was quiet, thinking, when suddenly she burst out "Maybe this thing," Arwen held out the necklace, "can be bent to my will, maybe I can use it for good and not evil."  
  
She turned around awkwardly, for she was on a horse, and placed her hands on Aragorn's shoulder. For a moment nothing happened, the trees passed by as a blur. A blinding blue light burst from Arwen's hands. Aragorn gasped as white hot agony laced through his body, but it lasted for but a second but when it was gone, he felt refreshed and his shoulder no longer ached. Aragorn slowed his horse to a trot and probed his shoulder; it was healed only a pale scar was left.  
  
"Arwen how did...." he started, "How did you do this Arwen?"  
  
"I do not know all I did was think about how much I loved you, the necklace seemed to sense this and guided me in healing. Maybe I will be able to turn this necklace to light. Maybe...." Arwen sagged back, the healing had sapped her strength, "but I must sleep now the healing took much of my energy."  
  
Legolas' horse now walked beside Aragorn's horse, "What happened Aragorn, I was blinded by a blue light coming from your horse."  
  
"I do no know Legolas, Arwen healed me though it greatly depleted her energy," he motioned to Arwen dozing in front of him, "I think she gave me some of her energy."  
  
"Mayhap we should stop then, Aragorn, to let Arwen rest," Legolas suggested.  
  
"We are almost out of this accursed forest, another ten minutes at this pace and we should be able to camp at the edge of the forest, Legolas," Aragorn answered.  
  
As Aragorn had predicted they arrived at the edge of the forest in ten minutes. Legolas led his horse over to a patch of grass to graze, than helped Aragorn take Arwen of Roheryn. Legolas unfurled a bedroll then laid it on the ground, as Aragorn laid Arwen down on it. After the camp was made Aragorn and Legolas sat down by a merrily crackling fire.  
  
"Poor Arwen she has been through so much in only a few weeks," Aragorn whispered.  
  
"She is strong, even when we were young she was strong. I remember once we were captured by orcs, I was terrified, but she kept calm the whole time. If not her for her I do not think I would have survived," Legolas said.  
  
"I did not know that, but than again I do not know as much about my wife as I would like. I guess that it is alright though since she has led such a long life," Aragorn sighed, "and I will be the cause of her death."  
  
Aragorn looked at the ground despondently, "It was her choice Aragorn not yours, I'm sure she has told you this before. You will make her live happier than she ever would have been without you," Aragorn seemed to brighten at his words, "Many people also envy a love like yours and Arwens, even I. I wish I had a person to share my life with, but alas I am not destined to have such a love as yours here on Middle Earth. Maybe in the Valinor, I will find a love."  
  
"Do not worry mellon nin, I'm sure one day you will find a person to share your life with," he gave Legolas and encouraging smile. Just as Legolas was about to respond Arwen stirred.  
  
"Estel, Legolas why are we not out of the forest, the evil I sensed earlier, is closer than before, and this necklace attracts it, we must keep moving!" Arwen urged.  
  
Frantically Aragorn and Legolas packed up their camp, and stamped out the fire.  
  
"Yrch!" Arwen yelled.  
  
Quickly they drew their weapons and formed a triangle, all watching each others backs. Aragorn passed Arwen his hunting knife. The orcs closed in on them, they were greatly out numbered. Three orcs attacked Legolas at the same time, even with his elven agility Legolas had a difficult time fending off three orcs. Aragorn seemed to be fairing better than Legolas quickly disposing of the orcs that came at him. Arwen was doing the best though only one orc at a time came at her as if afraid of the necklace's dark power.  
  
Though the three of them were a formidable force the amount of orcs did not seem to lessen and Aragorn, Legolas and Arwen were growing weary. Finally an orc found an opening in Legolas' defense, some how Arwen sensed the danger and suddenly the ground around them rose up and crashed down upon all the orcs that were attacking. Aragorn and Legolas looked at the ground surprised; the ground was smooth with out the marks of battle on it, it was as though the whole thing had never happened.  
  
Legolas gasped "Arwen that was... amazing, that was a show of awesome power. Are you tired?"  
  
"No I am not tired; I think it is easier for me to change what is already there, such as the woods and nature around us," Arwen answered.  
  
Aragorn finally snapped out of his reverie, "I think we should start moving, if Arwen is right who knows what else could be drawn to us if we do not keep moving."  
  
With that they mounted their horses and rode off towards Minas Tirith.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N Ah sorry for the delay in posting, I have been quite busy.... 


	5. The Darkness Calling

A/N: Ah sorry for the short chapter I am getting lazy, and well I am writting my own story at the moment... anyway I won't be posting the next chapter anytime soon.  
  
**Chapter 5: Darkness Calls**  
  
It had been three weeks since Arwen had arrived back at Minas Tirith yet, it was not the same, the people around her sensed something in her and were scared of her. She and Aragorn had not told anyone of the necklace. Legolas was still in the city wandering the gardens during the day and speaking with Aragorn at night, always thinking of how to remove the evil from Arwen. Arwen had barely left her chambers since the king and his friend Legolas had brought her back. The people of Gondor worried about their queen for if she perished they knew their King would soon follow.  
  
Sitting alone in her chambers one night Arwen heard a faint sound coming from her husbands study, it sounded like someone arguing. Arwen silently made her way to the door, and opened it a crack. Arwen peered inside and saw her husband and Legolas arguing.  
  
"Aragorn you can not take the necklace off Arwen, you do not know whether it would hurt her, or you for that matter," Legolas argued.  
  
"I can not let Arwen live in darkness with out light only because I did not try something! I would rather die than see Arwen turn away from the light," Aragorn replied his face showing no emotion.  
  
"Aragorn I know that you would die for your wife, but Gondor needs a king, do not through your life away needlessly. We will find a way to free Arwen from the evils of the necklace," Legolas saw the hidden despair in Aragorn's eyes and placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.  
  
"Be at peace mellon nin, let us finish discussing this topic later when the very person we are talking about is just outside the door," Legolas pushed the door open and Aragorn saw Arwen standing there. Legolas quietly walked away knowing this was not his conversation.  
  
Aragorn was surprised he had not felt Arwen's presence outside the door. Aragorn sighed and said, "It's all my fault. I never should have told you to leave."  
  
"No it is not, you could not have known, do not blame yourself for this!" Arwen pleaded,  
  
"But I could have prevented it. You might not have been captured if I had journeyed with you, and you would not be... imprisoned by that accursed necklace," Aragorn let out a frustrated sigh, "It is not right, it is just not right," he muttered to himself.  
Suddenly Arwen burst out "Fine it is your fault, if you are going to mop around all day than I shall leave you and look for a way to abolish this evil!"  
  
Aragorn stared at her aghast.  
  
_Was that Arwen talking or the necklace? Has she already succumbed to the evils of the necklace? Or is that how she truly thinks?  
_  
Arwen stormed out of the room furious, though she was not sure why, she kept asking herself why was she so mad at Aragorn for feeling guilty? Little did Arwen know that it was Ralan that was affecting her mind.  
  
-----Lake Evendim---------  
  
It was foggy as usual and a man, Ralan sat on a log fiddling with a black ring on a grey chain. It was akin to the necklace that Gondor's Queen was now wearing. They had both been forged in the first age just before Melkor, the corrupt Anuir was captured. They were both forged in the fires of Angband by Dark elves that had help from Melkor. After they were forged Melkor cursed them, to blacken the heart of who ever possessed either item, no matter how pure hearted they were or had once been. The necklace had been named Mornire, while the ring was named Lumnaori. When Melkor was captured the necklace and the ring were forgotten. They were thought lost forever by even the elves, yet one day Ralan happened upon them.  
  
----Flash Back----  
  
After leaving Rivendell, Ralan was aimlessly wandering around the forest, heart broken. He had not eaten a true meal in a few days nor had any sleep in what had seemed a long time. He knew not where he was going nor did he care. Knowing that his love was not returned by Arwen, he no longer cared what happened to his body for his soul was broken. He no longer cared if he lived or died, days and nights seemed to flow together. The bright morning sun could not pierce the gloominess of his heart.  
  
As he stumbled through the forest just outside Rivendell, he stumbled over a dark rock protruding out of the ground. Angrily he tried to kick it but it did not move. Bending down closer to examine the object he found that it was not actually a rock but the corner of something. Curiosity kindled in his eyes, it drove him to dig up the object. Eventually he was able to haul the object out of the ground and to his surprise it was a chest, a black chest. It was hard and glass like, it was pitch black. Slowly Ralan moved his hands across the chest, there seemed to be engravings covering it and it seemed to be locked. He held it up to the light, and it showed that chest was covered with inscriptions. All but two words were indiscernible to Ralan, they were Mornire and Lumnaori. Ralan, whispered the two names to himself and to his surprise he heard a soft click. Cautiously he opened the lid of the chest and inside lay a black ring and a black necklace. Inscribed on the ring was Lumnaori. The necklace a thin chain that was pure black, with no markings, it seemed to radiate with darkness. Ralan tried to look away but he could not the ring called to him. Darkness clouded his mind, fueling a deep dark hatred. He sat there unaware of the world around him. He felt the pain of years of ridicule. Vivid memories of the people in his life were changed horribly to those of death and darkness. Memories of his family, happy and full of love, now had meanings. His family hated him, only putting up with him because they thought it the right thing to do. Friends became enemies, happy day with them nightmares. Nothing was left, but a deep dark hatred. The darkness did not destroy Ralan's love for Arwen, it used it instead to fuel his hatred to their happiness. Ralan slowly became aware of his surroundings, his heart now filled with darkness.  
  
He was no longer, distraught but he had a purpose, to destroy the one Arwen loved, Aragorn son of Arathorn.  
  
-----End Flash Back----  
  
Soon Arwen will be mine and her husband the pesky King of Gondor shall be dead by her own hand, but first I must summon the Queen of Gondor. With that thought Ralan twisted the ring he was wearing and muttered a few words of the dark tongue under his breath  
  
Ralan waved a hand and an orc came running, "Prepare a tent, fit for a Queen, for soon we will have a Queen in our mists."  
  
Quickly the orc ran off doing as it was told.

* * *

It was late at night when most of the people o Mina Tirith slept. The gaurds of course were still taking their rounds, even the king was asleep after working hard to finish trade agreements with bordering lands, yet the Queen, Arwen was still awake reading. Sleep had and would not come to her, there were too many confusing thoughts running through her head, for earlier that night an urge had come to her to kill her husband and leave to go to Lake Evendim. Gradually the urge had gotten stronger and stronger till she could no longer resist. She new she had to leave. She dropped her book and ran out of the room.

* * *

A light shadow crossed the face of the young guard. His face became a blank mask as he fell into the oblivion of a deep dark sleep  
  
Arwen slowly crept through the shadows, unaware of what she was doing to the guards. She knew if she stayed many things that she could not stop would happen, she needed to get as much distance between Minas Tirith and herself. To save her husband she would not return. Little by little she found herself heading in the direction of lake Evendim.

* * *

Aragorn woke to find Arwen missing. As he ran through the halls he noticed that a large amount of the guards were dozing. As he got closer to the gates he noticed more and more of the guards asleep at their posts. There seemed to be a trail of them, leading towards the gate.  
  
Aragorn quickly ran back to his bedchamber. When he got there he noticed a folded piece of paper lying on one of the chairs in the room, that had gone unnoticed in his earlier panic. It read  
  
I am sorry my love for leaving you but I must do not follow me, for I fear....well I can not tell you. Do not worry about me I will be ok. I am sorry, for leaving you  
  
That was all the note said it was unsigned, though it did not matter, Aragorn could easily tell that the flowing cursive was Arwen's. Aragorn ran through the halls calling "Legolas, LEGOLAS!"  
  
Suddenly Legolas appeared around the corner running into Aragorn knocking Aragorn over in the process. "Ah sorry my friend, I did not hear your footsteps," Legolas apologized helping Aragorn to his feet.  
  
"That's ok I was preocoupied, I was looking for you anyway. Arwen has left Minas Tirith. I do not where she has gone she only left me a note telling me not to follow her. We need to leave as soon as possible." Aragorn replied.  
  
"I see than I guess I shall ready the horses and get our packs," was the brisk reply he got with that Legolas walked away to get the horses readied, leaving Aragorn to inform Faramir that he would be leaving.  
  
To be Continued 


	6. Endless Pursuit

**Chapter 5: Endless pursuit**  
  
Dust swirled in the wind, behind to riders, pushing their horses hard. They were tired, from 4 days in a saddle and almost no trace of their quarry. It seemed amazing how far an elf could get so quickly on horse back. Aragorn rode a brown mare; her side lathered in sweat, beside him rode Legolas on a grey elvish stallion. Legolas reined his horse, and looked around taking in the landscape. Aragorn took a second to realize his friend was no longer riding with him, he looked back to see his friend looking around. "Why have you stopped Legolas? Are you injured?" Aragorn called.  
  
"Nay I am not injured but you are tired and I must admit I am somewhat wearied by the four day pursuit, I do not think we are making any ground on Arwen. We should not over exert ourselves anyway, what good would we do Arwen if we were too tired to help defeat the darkness residing in the necklace?" he replied dismounting his horse.  
  
Aragorn looked a bit taken aback "You can rest, if you want to Legolas, and maybe if you ride hard you will be able to catch me, but I will not stop my pursuit, of Arwen until exhaustion takes me!"  
  
"Estel can you not see the logic in my words look at yourself, you have dark rings around your eyes, you seem barely able to stay awake, worry and sleepless nights are taking their toll on you. If you keep going I shall come with you but if you do not rest soon, I will have to do something drastic." Legolas smiled slightly to himself, he remember quite clearly what he had done last time to Estel to show him he did not have ever lasting endurance.  
  
Aragorn cringed inwardly, but he would not give in so easily "My friend you have not swayed me, I will continue following Arwen, but mayhap tonight we can take a slight break, from our pursuit, if I think that we have gained enough ground."  
  
Legolas sighed, "If it must be that way Estel, lead on." and with that the two started off at a gallop once again  
  
The sun finally slid beneath the horizon line and Aragorn and Legolas were still riding hard, the horses were faithful creatures, never slowing pace when they were surely exhausted. "Aragorn I'm stopping here for the night please rest with if not for yourself at least do it for the horses for they are surely exhausted." Legolas called to his friend.  
  
Aragorn sighed, "Fine if I must stop, though I do not think we have covered enough ground today to deserve a rest, but if the horses must than so shall I."  
  
Together they had the camp set up in a matter of minutes. Legolas started a fire and began cooking some sort of stew, Aragorn was reclined lazily against a log, smoking his pipe. He may have looked relaxed but his mind was in turmoil, _Oh Arwen, It is my fault this is happening to you, if you, we _he corrected himself _get out of this alive than I shall never be angry with you again, I would even pledge my soul to the darkness to have you back_  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas said bringing Aragorn from his thoughts, "your food is ready."  
  
Unbeknownst to Aragorn, Legolas had dropped a little bit of a sleeping herb in the stew, it would at least give the ranger and restful sleep with out dreams. _Well I warned him, well enough, he should listen to me more often_ Legolas thought to himself.  
  
Aragorn finished his dinner and he found himself oddly tired, more and more he found his eyelids drifting shut of their own accord. He couldn't fight it any longer, "Leg'las" he slurred but he could not finish before sleep claimed him. All the while Legolas smiled contently to himself.  
  
----  
  
Aragorn awoke to find the sun at its pinnacle in the sky; slowly he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, to see Legolas sitting across from him grinning from ear to ear. "Good morning, or afternoon I should say."  
  
His incessant grin was starting to annoy Aragorn "You think you're so sly tricking a poor exhausted ranger, don't you?'  
  
"No, I think I'm so sly for tricking a poor, exhausted king," if it was possible Legolas' grin seemed to grow bigger.  
  
"Damned elf," Aragorn muttered, all he heard in return was something that sounded a lot like a job well done if I do say so myself, but Aragorn could not stay very mad at the elf though, he was just glad someone was watching out for him, and for a moment there he had forgot about his problems.  
  
"I guess we should be going now since, I seemed to have sleeped the morn away," Aragorn finally said packing up the very few items he had brought with him.  
  
"I guess, Oh I forgot," Legolas rummaged through a pouch on his belt and fished out a piece of cloth, "I found this when I was scouting last night, I am sure it's from Arwen's, riding garb."  
  
Aragorn snatched it away and looked it over and just as Legolas said it had come from Arwen's riding outfit, "Legolas NOT only did you drug me last night but you did not rest yourself? Argh do you care not for your own well being,"  
  
"Calm yourself Aragorn I did rest, just as the sun peaked the horizon today. Must I not bring up that I was not the one that refused to rest yesterday?" Legolas said, muttering to himself "Mule headed ranger, can't see any sense." Aragorn rolled his eyes but said no more he would get his revenge eventually, but not now they had to get moving, they had already lost much ground, while he had been sleeping. So once again he found himself on a horse feeling very much refreshed from the rest.  
  
----  
  
Arwen sat upon her horse, more and more she found herself calling on nature, if not consciously than unconsciously. It seemed more and more to her that plants seemed to reach out to her, and she did not like it one bit. The urge to keep going, to keep moving was as strong as ever. She could barely force it away to rest every few days. Arwen knew who she would meet at the end of her journey. He was waiting for her, but she was so weary of the battle for her soul. She could feel herself slipping ever so slowly toward a dark abyss that was the evil side of her soul. She knew it would not be long now till she gave in and she was glad that her husband would not see her give in so easily, not see what would become of her. She only needed a few more days than she could surrender herself to the darkness. Arwen was sad to admit that she would most likely never again see her husband though, and that was what pained her most of her predicament. She wished she could have embraced him, could have kissed him one last time. She had not even had a chance to say farewell, she almost wept at the thought. _Oh Estel I am sorry that I have to put you through this_  
  
----  
  
"Aragorn, are you sure Arwen is going to Lake Evendim? We have seen no trace of her for two days now, we found barely anything to track before, but now we have found not a trace of Arwen." a worried frown played Legolas' lips.  
  
"No," Aragorn grunted while he adjusted his sword on his saddle almost nervously, "but I feel in my heart that that is where she is headed."  
  
"Than I shall fo... ARAGORN?" Aragorn slumped forward in his saddle, clutching his chest. Darkness swirled about him, and he knew than that Arwen had forsook the light, his bond with Arwen told him so. To him it felt as though half his heart had been turned to darkness, and it pained him much.  
  
"It-it-it's Arwen, she-she has been t-t-turned to darkness, I f-feel it in my heart," he whispered in short gasps.  
  
Legolas, worried and at the same time shocked he did not think that Aragorn and Arwen's bond had been so great that Aragorn would feel the pain of her giving over to darkness. "I know you wish not to stop but surely you can not continue, when you can barely stay in your saddle?" Legolas questioned gently, though he knew it was a long shot, now that Arwen was gone from the light Aragorn was only more driven to find her.  
  
"N-no we must keep p-pushing on," he was still slumped in his saddle.  
  
Legolas sighed and without warning Aragorn felt himself being lifted up onto Legolas' horse. He protested weakly, if it could even be called that, a second later he felt Legolas mounting behind him. "Damned stubborn, foolhardy ranger doesn't know when to give up," he heard the elf mutter to himself.  
  
That did not matter to him though, with each passing heartbeat it seemed more darkness coursed through him, it was a white hot agony, in his heart. Barely could he fend it off with will power, his tenuous grip on consciousness was crumbling away till at last it was gone and he fell into oblivion.  
  
Legolas troubled _How could Aragorn sense the change in Arwen when he was only mortal? _ He was also concerned that Aragorn seemed to be trembling, with fear or pain, but he knew not of which it was. Aragorn abruptly went limp, Legolas almost panicked. He reined the horses and lifted Aragorn from the horse, he was no healer but he checked his friend over anyway. He placed a hand over Aragorn's heart; it seemed to be pulsing at darkness, each heartbeat made the darkness stronger. Legolas did not have the faintest idea of what he could do to help combat the growing darkness in the ranger's heart, but he had to do something quickly else wise the man would die. Aragorn's strength was rapidly draining. An idea came to him, once again he placed his hand on Aragorn's chest and closed his eyes. With all the will power he could muster he willed some of his strength, his light, his life force in to his friend's body. At first he felt nothing, but than slowly he felt his strength flowing away from him, than more and more left him, it was similar to a damn breaking, slow at first than rapidly as a fast flowing river. Legolas severed the connection before he was too weak to get up or do anything else.  
  
Aragorn seemed to have recovered, somewhat. Legolas though, was tired but he did not want to waste time dawdling in one place, besides he needed something to do to keep his mind from worrying. Carefully he hefted Aragorn's unconscious form onto his horse, and jumped on behind him. He urged his horse to a gallop. He let himself slip into a light elvish sleep, knowing the horse would continue on its path to Lake Evendim.  
  
----  
  
Aragorn awoke to find himself leaning against something soft atop Legolas' grey stallion, and the pain that had so plagued him earlier had settled down to a dull throb. Twisted around in his saddle to see Legolas eye's unfocused and distant, he was sleeping. Aragorn decided it was best not to disturb his friend, for he himself was quite tired. He leaned back once again; he started to let his thoughts wander. "Aragorn?" Legolas asked quietly.  
  
"Mhm," mumbled the ranger that seemed to be half asleep.  
  
"I see that you are finally awake, you had me quite scared there for awhile, you've been asleep for two days now. I was almost starting to think you never would." Aragorn's eye's widened in surprise when he heard Legolas' news.  
  
"Two days?! How is that possible?" exclaimed Aragorn.  
  
"Well it is possible. But you almost lost the battle against that which had infected your heart, I had to give you some of my strength." was the reply he got.  
  
_So that is why Legolas had been sleeping when I awoke, he drained himself to save me_.

"Thank you my friend for saving me, but I think I am ready to sleep now. I feel as if I fought one-hundred orcs, alone," gratitude radiated from the man, as he fell back to sleep.  
  
----  
  
She was there, she had finally made it to Lake Evendim, but she was Arwen no longer; she took a new name Elmoroth. _Darkness is so much better, than light._ All of what had been good in Arwen was gone. Arwen was but a distant memory. Elmoroth smiled a low cool smile, to Ralan who was sitting across the table form her. She just absolutely loved toying with that man. "Arwen," Elmoroth shot a glare at him that could have tore down walls, "Elmoroth, would you please go over your plan once more,"  
  
"Ah you slow witted fool, pay more attention next time. But if I must explain this once more I shall. When my husband arrives, we shall take him prisoner and break his spirit. I do not think that shall prove to be much of a problem, seeing that I am his wife and he loves me more than life it self. I think I shall have him pleading for forgiveness in two days," she had a wicked smile on her face.  
  
"What of the elf that is traveling with him? Surely you can not want to let him be free, to wag his tongue to any who ask?" Ralan questioned, he would not let this elvish women push him around any longer!  
  
"I will deal with the elf as I see necessary. I never really liked Legolas of Mirkwood," Elmoroth's smile grew even more wicked, "Oh I hope my love comes to rescue me and take me away from this horrid place," Elmoroth looked the perfect picture of innocence except for the wicked smile .  
  
"The ranger is weak I almost turned him the day before I arrived here, or at least I would have killed him, if not for that damned elf, but I will succeed, next time," she growled.  
  
"Well I hope you are more successful this time, my little elvish maiden. Well I guess I shall be heading off to bed now," he smiled at her and walked to his tent. He just hoped that she would remember her place before he had to show her it.  
  
----  
  
Elmoroth smiled she had that man wrapped around her finger, and soon she would be able to torture that wretch of a husband, she had married. He had made her give up so much for him, he would pay dearly for that. A wicked smile came to her face and slowly she rose. Revenge would be sweet.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. Prisoners

Chapter 7: Prisoners

Aragorn had started riding his own horse again, a day after Arwen had been turned, but he was not yet at full strength, and he was still quite weak. Legolas himself was worried about what state they would find Arwen in; would they even be able to break the spell of that accursed necklace? "Aragorn?" Legolas asked trying to get the ranger's attention.

Aragorn didn't answer, but Legolas hadn't expected to get an answer. Though his body may have been healing his mind was ravaged by the fact that Arwen had basically abandoned him for the darkness. Aragorn had barely said anything in the three days since his mind and body had been attacked by Arwen's darkness. Aragorn may not have said much but Legolas could see in his eyes the despair of losing Arwen to the darkness.

"Aragorn, we are nearing Lake Evendim, please speak to me, or at least acknowledge that we are at the right spot," the pleaded hoping the man would come out of his reverie.

"Hm, we are in the right spot, just over the next hill," Aragorn whispered, and silence descended upon the man and the elf once again.

Legolas, was surprised the man had answered at all, Aragorn had only seemed to have spoken in the last twos days when muttering incoherently to himself about his wife.

"Estel, look at me," Legolas deftly maneuvered his horse over to Aragorn's, and cupped his chin in his hands forcing Aragorn to look at him. Aragorn's eyes were clouded and pained; Legolas almost flinched at the sight. "Estel, stop despairing over one who is not lost, have you lost all sense?"

Aragorn struggled away from Legolas' firm grip, "No, No I have not lost all sense its, just that, that I do not think we will be able to bring Arwen back from the shadow. I can feel her in my heart and I can tell she does not want to be helped…. But I guess, I guess I should not give up so easily."

Legolas sighed –_He must start paying attention to what we are do or he will get himself killed, why does he have to worry about Arwen when she yet lives_?--. Legolas banashied that thought as he crested the hill top below them was a vast orc encampment, there seemed to be two tents set up at the center of the camp. He heard a soft gasp beside him; it seemed that Aragorn had been paying attention. Legolas scanned the terrain below and realized none of the orcs were even looking there way, especially since they were not known to be in the area. Legolas was not one to take fool chances though, slowly he backed his horse away from the top of the hill, Aragorn followed. "Legolas how are to free Arwen from the encampment?" Aragon almost sounded almost frightened.

"I do not think that the orcs intend to harm, for I saw her down in the encampment, talking with the orcs, it was an odd sight to behold," Legolas reassured his friend.

"I think we will have to creep into the encampment when night falls, and hopefully not get caught. But I fear that that shall be hard, for I think one of the tents at the center of the camp is where Arwen, beds at night." Aragorn had already devised his plan.

"I agree with you that would most likely be the best course of action. I also think it would be best if you let me scout the camp first, than I will know where to lead you, a clumsy adan through the camp," with that Legolas climbed a nearby tree, to wait out the few hours to nightfall and Aragorn gave a small chuckle as he wearily leaned against a tree and dozed off. He had recovered much strength in the two days on horse back he was still not up to full stamina. It was surprising how much damage one small attack of darkness could bring.

Elmoroth knew Aragorn was close now, she could sense him but she would send no orcs after him until he came to her. She would let him have his fun trying to sneak up on her and catch her. Oh how it would be fun to break his spirit, to make him weep over what was lost. Elmoroth let out a cackle. She would order, the orcs not to touch him and ignore him, so her 'Oh so beloved' husband could get a glimpse of her. She laughed again, than she would capture him and break him. With one last laugh she strode out of her tent to arrange it all.

Legolas nudged his friend, "Aragorn, night has fallen, wake yourself. I have already scouted the camp," Aragorn let out a small moan, "Oh come on you lazy human get up, we need to hurry."

Aragorn opened his eyes, "Ok, ok I am getting up, you do not have much patience for an elf."

Legolas held out a hand for his friend, and pulled Aragorn up. Silently they descended the hill making their way to the edge of the orcish camp. "Every five minutes a guard passes here, so we must hurry," Legolas whispered to his friend, and Aragorn nodded. Legolas led them a winding path through the sleeping orcs. Aragorn stumbled over an orc, he held his breath, but luckily it did not wake. Finally they made it near enough to the tents to see Arwen's silhouette. Aragorn let out a sigh of relief, seeing that she was still alive and breathing. Quietly they stalked over to the tent; Legolas pushed aside the entrance flap and stepped in. There was a soft twang, and a bolt from a cross bow flew across the tent embedding itself in Legolas shoulder; he had no time to react. His body jerked slightly as the bolt hit him but it did not matter the bolt had been lanced with a heavy sleep inducing drug and before he took two steps he was out cold. Aragorn had heard the soft twang, he ran in to see what the sound had come from. He had only a second to gaze at the scene before him, Legolas lay on the floor unconscious and Arwen stood across from him, a crossbow hefted on her shoulder. She smiled wickedly at him "Good night husband," she released the bolt.

The bolt hit its target in the right shoulder; Aragorn stumbled back gasping "Oh Arwen I am so sorry." But he could say no more the drug already had a grip on his mind and he dropped to the ground, in a deep state of unconscious. Arwen smiled, she had captured them and soon she would have her fun.

Aragorn awoke groggily, he felt as if he had drank too much the last night, which he thought was odd since he knew he had not drank anything. Slowly his memories came back to him of the night before and he cracked his eyes open a sliver. Opening his eye's seemed to be no easy task, but sliver by sliver he forced his eyelids up. Finally looking around he found himself on a small patch of grass by the lake. He saw Legolas on the ground beside him, he seemed to be a mass of purple bruises, he had taken a gruesome beating. Aragorn tried to get up but he found himself lashed to a pole, so he could not move to aid his suffering friend. At least his friend was not awake to endure the pains of his beating. A soft laugh alerted him to another presence in the clearing, but the presence was behind him so he could not maneuver himself to look at it. Arwen stepped into his sight "Arwen," he whispered longingly.

"My name is not Arwen, you filth it is Elmoroth," she snapped, "And if you call me Arwen ever again I shall personally teach you a lesson!' She was almost quivering with rage. –How dare that man address by that horrid name—

"El-Elmoroth," Aragorn tentatively continued, "I wish, I wish that you had not forsook all that you love…loved, I wish that I could look into your love filled eyes one time more." He sighed brokenly.

Elmoroth brutally kicked him in the side, he was trying to sway her, with his…his 'loving' words. She would not be swayed so easily, Elmoroth cackled "You weak man you shall take those words back and wish you had never come here by the time my little orcs are finished with you… and do not think I do not know what would cause you the most pain," she cackled once again, "After all I was your wife."

"I know you're better than this Arwen, I can not believe you let that filthy necklace tarnish your once shinning heart!" Aragorn said disgustedly trying to hide his pain; Arwen had said he had been her husband. That sliced deeper than any weapon ever could have.

"Do what you wish to them, but keep them alive you orcish scum!" Elmoroth walked away.

An orc stepped out from the woods, he was followed by others, he smiled wicked, "W'ill 'ave some fun wit you 'uman, and your elf friend too."

Aragorn was untied and viscously slammed to the ground. He anxiously watched Legolas from the corner of his eye, the elf had awoken but he looked as though he was in grave pain. The orcs pushed Legolas to the ground and the elf started to cough up blood, Aragorn knew that was a bad sign. "No stop do not hurt the elf, I-I will take his punishment for what he has done if he has done anything wrong at all."

The orcs laughed cruelly "Well since you think that way 'bout it your little elf friend, 'e will get double the beating 'n you'll get teh watch." Aragorn was shoved closer to his friend just as the blows rained down upon Legolas' already beaten body. A booted foot between the man's shoulder blades kept him on the ground. The elf did not flinch but his eyes showed the pain that he was in. His mouth was compressed to a thin line holding back wails of pain. Legolas weakly reached out to his friend Aragorn grasped his hand tightly and the orcs laughed, but Aragorn gave weak smiled to Legolas as a silent tear leaked from his eye, leaving a path in the dirt that covered his face. The orcs laughed harder and Legolas lost consciousness.

"Ah the little elvish boy is already out, that wasn't any fun, I think we should go the work on that human boy," grunted an orc.

A metal tipped boot impacted Aragorn's side, viciously forcing the human to release his friend's hand as he curled in around his side to protect himself. The blows continued to fall on the man's body, not once did he wince or moan in pain. Aragorn never looked away from his friend until his tenuous grip on consiousness eluded him and fell in to a painless oblivion.

Elmoroth sat in her tent contemplating what to do with Aragorn. She knew he could not be broken by physical pain, she knew she would have to hurt him mentally and she knew just the way to do it. She ordered an orc to bring Ralan to her tent.

"Yes my Lady," Ralan said mockingly as he entered the tent, he did not enjoy being ordered around by a woman, even if he did love her.

"You, you!' She slammed her fist on to the sturdy mapping table, then adujested her skirts and seemed to be in control of her emotions once more. "You, Ralan shall be my key to breaking my _husband_," Elmoroth stated with a vicious grin and started to explain her plan.

To Be Continued...

Ahahahahaha and I thought I woudl never update again.


End file.
